The Red Rose
by SiStAz4EvA
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have been friends since diapers, they have always been there for each other, and always talked about everything, almost like brother and sister. Luke always had a thing for her, but never had the guts to tell the truth. Until one day..
1. Coffee Addict Diner Girl

The Red Rose

Luke and Lorelai have been friends since diapers, they have always been there for each other, and always talked about everything, almost like brother and sister. Luke always had a thing for her, but never had the guts to tell the truth. Until one day Lorelai comes to Luke after she breaks up with Max, she is wallowing, and will Luke finally tell her the truth?

Luke Danes was a very busy man, especially on Saturdays. He was busy filling orders, flipping burgers, and bringing people food because Jess was no where to be found. So he was doing all the work himself. The bell for the door rang and Luke was so concentrated on what he was doing he didn't notice who walked in.

"Oh Lucas!"

Luke looked up and saw her, and for the first time all day he smiled. Lorelai walked to her usual spot at the counter with a confused look on her face. Luke was so distracted on how beautiful she was he didn't notice.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked him. And Luke snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, great why?" Luke asked her.

"Well, you didn't yell at me when I called you Lucas." she paused, "Are you sick?"

"No, sorry." Luke stated. "Don't call me Lucas." he said in a firm jokingly way.

Lorelai smiled at him.

"Happy?" he questioned.

"Very." she was satisfied.

"Well I need coffee!" She said in her usual tone.

"Ok, one cup of death coming right up." he sighed, and handed her beloved drink over.

"Anything else?" he asked with an order pad.

"Yeah, I'll have a jack omelet with side of bacon, and keep the coffee coming!" she responded very fast.

A few minutes later Luke brought her food out, and she ate also very fast. While Lorelai continued eating, Luke was busy filling orders and flipping burgers.

"Oh, burger boy!"

"Yes, coffee addict."

"More coffee!"

"You've already had four cups; I draw the line at 5."

"Come on Luke, I need fuel!" She said, while giving him her world famous pout.

"That's not going to work." he stated.

But she stayed in the same position and eventually he gave in.

"Fine, one more and that's it!" he said disappointed, yet again because he lost.

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered, while Luke rolled his eyes at her.

Later on... about a half hour later...

"Lorelai, why are you still here?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'm off of work, and Rory's at Lane's so, I thought I'd stay here?"

"Ok..." he answered, secretly happy she was staying.

"So, I was thinking..." Luke cut her off.

"I hate conversations that start like that." Luke began, but Lorelai cut him off this time.

"How about we go see a movie tonight, we haven't hung out in a long time."

"C'mon Lorelai, I hate movies..."

"I know." she smirked.

Luke looked at her. Lorelai had a look on her face like a light bulb just went above her head.

"I'll tell you what." she started." You come to the movies with me tonight, and I'll help you with the diner, seeing how swamped you are."

Luke looked at her, and Lorelai could tell he was considering it.

"What the heck, I sure could use the help." Luke decided finally.

"Yay!' she said again, and without realizing it, kissed him on the cheek. They shrunk back almost instantly, and they both blushed.

"Um, I'll go get an apron, she said and walked behind the counter."

She suddenly realized, "Ha Ha, you can't yell at me for being behind the counter!" and she rubbed it in his face.

Luke sighed, she got away with two things today, not one but two! Both Lorelai and Luke continued working non-stop all day. Luke even tried to teach Lorelai how to flip a burger, but it didn't work out too well, she burnt it. So after that Luke made her stay out of the kitchen, unless she was getting food and bringing it to hungry customers. She was actually pretty good at it, Luke realized later on, but he would never admit it to her.

Later... After the diner closed...

"Thanks for the help Lorelai, I really needed it." Luke thanked with a smile.

"Anytime burger boy." she smiled back


	2. Laughs & Jaw Drops

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter and please if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! Just so everyone knows, since Rory knew Luke her whole life, and she doesn't see Chris, She calls Luke dad, because when she was a baby ahe couldn't say Luke. So Luke eventually adopted Rory, but remember Luke and Lorelai aren't together, thay are just best friends, okay, I hope that clears things up a bit.

Lorelai pulled into her driveway later that day, exahsted, after her hard day with Luke at the diner. She walked into her house and into the living room where she found Rory on the couch watching television and eating a pop tart.

"Hey babe." Lorelai greeted, plopping next to her on the couch.

"Hey, where were you today?" she questioned.

"I was at the diner helping Luke, you should've seen it there today, he was swamped."

"Ahh. I tried calling you like all day today, and you didn't answer your phone."

"Yeah, it was off, you know the rules, no cell phones in the diner." Lorelai responded.

Rory nodded.

"Anyway, guess what I found out today!" Rory said, changing the subject.

"What?" Lorelai asked with eagerness in her voice.

"Kirk got a dog!"

"Are you serious," she laughed. "His mom let him get one finally."

"Yup, she finally decided he was old enough."

"Wow!" she was in shock, "What kind of dog is it?"

"She's a Boston Terrior."

"But wait, I haven't even told you the best part!"

"What?" she gasped.

"He named her, Taylu!" She laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"He named her after Taylor and Dad!"

Both of them started laughing histerically.

**After about five minutes...**

Both Rory and Lorelai calmed down, and were now in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"So you never told me why you helped Dad at the diner today." Rory brought up before taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, it's quite interesting, we sort of made a deal."

"Really?"

"Yup, we agreed that if I helped him with the diner, then he would go to the movies with me tonight"

Rory's mouth dropped.

"You have got to be kidding, good one, but I sincerly doubt that you could get Dad to go to the movies on such short notice."

"It's true!" She reassured.

"I can't believe you!" she said, "You let my babble on about Kirk, when you actually have something like that to tell me!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry.." Lorelai replied trying not to laugh.

"I need a moment alone." Rory answered in a dramatic tone, and with that walked into the living room.

"Rory, I'm sorry." Lorelai apolgized, playing along.

They both laughed.

"You know, your getting more and more like me everyday." Lorelai smiled.

"Yes, unfortunatly." Rory replied, in a playful tone.

"Hey!" Lorelai answered, playfully hitting her daughter in the arm.

"So what time is it?" she asked Rory.

"Almost nine." Rory responded looking at her watch.

"Crap!" Lorelai reacted.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I told Luke he could pick me up at 9:30."

"Okay, I'll help you get ready."

Later... The Door Bell rang...

"Just a minute!" Lorelai called, struggling to put her shoes on.

"I'll get it mom." Rory told her, as she walked toward the door.

Rory answered the door, and found Luke, capless!

"Hey dad." Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory, your still sleeping over my house tomorrow right?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yup, or you could take me after you and mom get home?" Rory suggested.

"Okay, sounds like a plan, make sure you have your stuff ready."

"Okay." Rory nodded, with a smile.

"Is your mom ready?"

"Almost." Rory responded.

Luke walked into the living room, and his jaw practically dropped when he saw Lorelai.

**-To Be Continued.-**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, I think it was longer, if not I'm sorry. I'm open to any suggestions, so please tell me your oppinions in your reviews, and don't forget I like good or bad ones, so press that button, I promise it doesn't bite!**


	3. The Movies

**A/N: Hey people:-D I'm so SORRY for not updating sooner! I've been really busy with school, and my birthday is coming up, so this is the time of year when I REALLY don't have a lot of time on my hands. So, again, I'm really sorry! Okay, some of you didn't read the AN last time, Rory knew Luke her whole life, and she doesn't see Chris, She calls Luke dad, because when she was a baby she couldn't say Luke. So Luke eventually adopted Rory. So that is why Rory Calls Luke Dad. Also Rory is about 12 in this story (Before the show aired). So without further ado, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! 33**

Lorelai looked up, pulled her dangling curls out of her face, and stared at Luke.

"Okay, I guess I have to break the silence." Rory announced unexpectedly.

"Hi, L-Luke." Lorelai greeted trying to find her words, completely ignoring Rory.

"Hi." Luke replied with that unique smile of his.

"Well, I guess we should get goin'.." Lorelai said, trying to speed things up.

"Yeah, the movie is going to start soon." Luke agreed quickly.

"Rory, don't forget to lock up before you leave for Lane's." Lorelai reminded.

"Don't worry, see you guys later, I'll be back before you come home."

"Okay, bye Rory." Luke said.

Lorelai and Luke left the house and walked to the truck. Luke, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for her, and then stepped in. Lorelai made herself comfortable, while Luke started the engine. For some reason, there was an awkward silence between them. Which was not normal because they always talked to each other about everything. So, Lorelai being Lorelai, broke the silence, and asked a question.

"So Luke, what movie are we seeing?" Lorelai asked quietly, with a grin.

"Why you can't trust my judgement?" Luke asked humorously, expecting a dramatic answer. As always, after all, this was Lorelai.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Well no, not exactly, your not that reliable when it comes to movies."

"That hurt." Luke played along touching his chest to emphasize the remark he just received.

Lorelai giggled softly, trying to be really quiet, so Luke didn't here. That failed.

"It's not funny, that really did hurt." Luke said, pretending to sob, and trying not to laugh.

That's all it took. Now Lorelai was cracking up. After a few minutes...

"It's taking us a long time to get to theatre." Lorelai realized.

"I know." Luke responded.

"Why is it?" Lorelai was confused.

"We're not going to the Stars Hollow Theatre." Luke stated.

"Why not, it's not that expensive." Lorelai began, while Luke was not listening, he loved the way she babbled on about anything.

"Luke! Luke! are you listening in to me!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Wha-What?" Luke asked coming out of his trance.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, are you okay?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah." _I've got to stop doing that, I hadn't realized she noticed so much _Luke thought.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Hm?"

"You did it again." Lorelai said, annoyed." How come? You don't do that with Taylor, or anyone else. Why me?"

Luke shrugged.

"Don't you like listening to me ramble?" Lorelai asked impulsively.

_More than that... _Luke thought with smile.

"See I knew I could get you to smile." Lorelai nudged him.

_You always do..._Luke thought, but accidentally said out loud.

Lorelai blushed. The remainder of the ride was spent awkwardly silent. When they finally arrived at the theatre...

"Luke, you never told me what movie we are seeing.." Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see." Luke smiled.

"Come on, tell me." Lorelai begged as they started walking in.

After the movie, about two hours later...

Luke and Lorelai were driving home.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Luke asked.

"Good, Rory's good, Max is good." Lorelai responded without looking at him.

Luke nodded. "Who's Max?" Luke was curious.

"Man, we really haven't talked in a long time."

"I know." Luke sighed.

"He's my new boyfriend." Lorelai choked.

"That's good-"

"LUKE WATCH OUT!"

**A/N:HA HA Cliffhanger, don't hate me! I know the chapter was a little boring, but it will get better! I promise! I know Luke and Lorelai were a little uncharacteristic, but they are best friends remember! Oh, and I know Max wasn't around before the show aired. Bur just go with me, he plays an important part in this fic. Ok, that's all for now... PLEASE REVIEW THEY MOTIVATE ME! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON!**


	4. Tears

**A/N: WARNING EMOTIONAL CHAPTER!! **

Lorelai opened her eyes sleepily, while a rush of pain came over her. She turned her head, and found Rory sitting by her side, with her head in her hands.

"Rory." she managed to choke out, but her voice sounded shaky and raspy.

"Mom! Your awake!" Rory rushed over and hugged her.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked, still shakily.

"You were in a car accident, Sookie and I found dad's ca-" she was interrupted.

"Luke! where is he?" she sounded more clearly.

"He's in another room." Rory said quietly.

"Is he ok?" Lorelai sounded worried.

"I'm not sure, he's going through surgery..." Rory said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh honey, don't cry."

Lorelai struggled to sit up but when she finally did, she hugged her daughter. Then just let her cry in her arms, she didn't realize it, but she was crying too.

"Honey, do you know what happened?" Lorelai asked with water streaming down her face.

She just shook her head, no.

"No," she said choking on tears," They wouldn't tell me anything, and I've been sitting here for hours, waiting."

"I'm so sorry honey, I never meant for you to be worried like that. I hate that you went through this alone."

"It's okay, and I'm not alone, Sookie, and grandma and grandpa are here."

"They are."

"Yes."

Rory got up and left the room, within seconds, she came back in accompanied by Richard, Emily and Sookie.

Sookie ran over to her.

"Hun are you okay."

"I'm fine..."

"I need to know what happened." Lorelai said quietly, but she was interrupted.

The doctor walked in, and asked "Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, good your awake."

"Doctor, what happened?"

"The accident left you unconscious, but your stitches have been healing nicely."

"Stitches."

"On your forehead, you lost a lot of blood, your lucky your friend here, found you when she did."

Lorelai felt her forehead, there was a bandage. She nodded in despair.

"I'll check on you in a few minutes, and let you know when Luke Danes is done undergoing surgery."

Lorelai nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Lorelai, do you remember what happened?" Emily questioned, surprisingly calm.

Lorelai gulped, she knew that question would come up.

"Not really, all I remember is going to the movies with Luke, and we were driving home, and it was a long drive, because we didn't go to the Stars Hollow Theatre."

They all looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"We were talking because we haven't talked in a while, and I don't know." she paused," I was telling him about Max-"

"Who's Max?" Emily asked with her usual 'curiosity'.

"M-m-my b-borfriend..." she trailed, not looking down.

Emily nodded, knowing she would hate herself later for starting an argument.

Lorelai changed the subject, "How did you find us?"

Rory finally spoke, "I was worried, because I called your cell phone, and you didn't answer, and I waited for hours," she paused, her eyes watering again," So eventually I called Sookie, and we went looking for you."

Rory cried, and went over to her mother and hugged her.

"We found Luke's car, a few miles away from the theatre. It was slammed against a tree."

"Rory, I'm so sorry for scaring you..." Lorelai answered, kissing the top of your head.

The doctor knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Luke Danes surgery ended well, he is in the room next door, and he is asking for you." the doctor announced.

Lorelai nodded, and stood up from her hospital bed. She left the room and went next door she opened the door, and tried to keep herself com crying. Luke layed there staring at the ceiling, covered in bruises his right leg in a sling.

"L-Luke?"

"Lorelai" he said softly, his eyes slightly open.

"Are you okay?"

"My leg is broken. I have to stay here for a few more days." he sighed.

"I'm so sorry, if I was paying attention, this never would have happened."

Lorelai walked over to the bed, and stared at his face, he looked horrible. She hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad your okay, I thought I lost you." Lorelai replied in between tears.

"Lorelai please don't cry, I'm okay I promise." Luke said comfortingly.

"Rory was so worried about us, I can't imagine what it felt like." Lorelai responded, still crying.

"Rory, is she here?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get her." She left his side, and then went to go get their daughter.

She came into the room seconds later with Rory, and she immediately went to him and hugged him.

For the first time, they all knew what it felt like to be a family.

**A/N: I know, I know, but remember Rory's only 12. Next Chapter is when the action begins, and appearance by Max!! Stay Tuned, and Review, if I get 15, I will update within the next week!!!**


	5. Love Is Pain

**A/N: Thanks to all that review last chapter, you guys are awesome!!! This chapter is for you!!! AND you guys are the reason I updated so FAST!!! **

It had been three days, more than forty eight hours since the dreadful accident. Lorelai was told she could leave the hospital, a few hours after seeing Luke, but she chose not to. The Doctor had said...

_"Miss Gilmore, you are free to go," he paused, and looked at the sadness in her eyes. "Do you have any questions?" _

_Lorelai shook her head. _

_"Well, okay then..." he trailed. _

_He began talking again. _

_"Please come back in three weeks, so we can remove your stitches." _

_Lorelai nodded. _

_The doctor was proceeding to walk out of the room, but he stopped. _

_"Oh, one more thing, please take it easy working, and moving around, we wouldn't want you to fall unconscious again." _

_Lorelai nodded once more. The doctor continued... _

_"Please be careful with your forehead, especially when getting it wet." _

_She finally spoke, "Okay, I will doctor, thank you for everything." eager for him to stop talking. _

_He nodded and smiled. Then left the room. _

After that, Lorelai went next door to Luke's room, and stayed with him. She was

there ever since. (Except when she got coffee, and talked to Rory.)

"What are you still doing here?" Luke asked, as he woke up. "I told you to leave hours ago."

"I know, I just don't want to leave you here alone, I know you hate hospitals."

"That may be true, but you need to go see Rory, she will be out of school soon."

"I know," she looked down, feeling guilty.

"You can't make Sookie watch her forever, go home."

Lorelai began crying.

"Lorelai, I'll be fine, I promise." he assured her.

"Okay..." she stood up.

"Go get Rory, and if you both want to, you can come back, and we can all have dinner together."

Lorelai nodded, went over to Luke and hugged him, then said goodbye.

"I'll be back soon."

Lorelai returned home about thirty minutes later, where she patiently awaited the arrival of her daughter. She got bored quickly, and noticed her answering machine was flashing.

She pressed the button.

'Two new messages'

_"Lorelai, it's your mother, please call me when you return from the hospital." _

Lorelai sighed.

'Message erased'

_"Lorelai, please call me when you get in, I'm worried about you, you haven't returned any of my phone calls, I've tried your cell phone, countless times, Please, okay, well bye." _

Lorelai had a look of realization on her face, "Max..." she sighed.

She picked up the phone, and pressed the 'Talk Button', but something stopped her.

_He doesn't know... she thought. _She sighed once more before plopping down on the couch.

But she quickly stood up when she heard a knock at the door.

_Now who could that be... she wondered, Only one way to find out... _

She opened without looking to see who it was, and her eyes froze.

"Max..." she was shocked.

Sookie was busy cooking...as always...in her kitchen.

"Rory, you've been here for almost an hour, why don't you call your mom?" she questioned the twelve year old.

"She's probably still with dad, I'll wait until later." Rory told herself and Sookie.

"Are you sure, your dad probably will kick her out eventually..." she chuckled.

"I guess, okay I'll call," she got up and got the phone.

"Lorelai, I need to talk to you-" he was interrupted.

Lorelai's phone rang.

"One sec." she gestured hold one finger up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Rory!"

"I got off the bus, and I'm at Sookie's right now."

"Okay, I was wondering where you were."

"Are you still with dad?" she asked.

"No, actually I'm at home waiting for you."

"Oh." she paused, "I'll be home soon."

"Ok, love you hun."

"Love you too."

They hung up.

Before Max could speak, Lorelai did.

"I'm sorry Max, I forgot to call-"

"It's okay," he stopped. "What happened?" he asked, motioning to her forehead.

"Oh that..." she stopped, then continued, "I was in a c-ca-car accident."

He looked at her, with hurt in his eyes.

"W-What?"

"I was in-"

"I heard what you said" he stated firmly.

"I'm sor-"

"Why didn't anyone call me, what happened?"

Lorelai noticed he was still standing in the doorway, she didn't want the pestering town to hear anything so she stepped aside to let him in. They both walked with their heads down and sat on the couch. They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until finally Max decided to speak.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She let a sigh, and began. "Luke and I-"

"Luke? As in Rory's father?" he rudely interrupted.

She nodded not knowing what to tell him. He sighed, and waited for her to continue.

"Luke and I, went to the movies together, and I'm not gonna lie, I had a really good time, so we were driving home, and the memory is still vague, but my friend Sookie, said she found our car crashed into a tree, we both fell unconscious, and Luke had to

have surgery, and I had stitches." she finished her speech.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, my forehead hurts..."

"This Luke, you seem to talk about him a lot..." Max said.

"Well he's Rory's father, and he's my best friend, I've known him my whole life."

"Friend?" he seemed worried.

"Yes," she nodded again, afraid of what he was going to say.

"You expect me to believe that?" he said, sounding mad.

"It's true-"

"No, you go out on a date, with another man when we are dating."

"No it wasn't like that-"

"You know Lorelai, save it."

"But Max-"

"WHAT!"

Lorelai didn't speak.

"You want to talk, okay, do you have feelings for Luke?"

"I-I-"

"Exactly."

"Max No!"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what..."

"For putting you through this. "she paused, "I never meant to hurt you."

He laughed.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, I _know _you love him."

She gave up. Max left, and she probably would never see him again. Lorelai fell back

onto the couch and began crying...

"DAMNIT!!" she shouted throwing the remote off the couch where it smashed on the floor

"Mom?" Rory asked, pretending not to hear.

Lorelai quickly wiped her tears away.

"You ready to go?"

"Where?" she questioned.

"To visit your dad, I'll stop by the diner and get some food from Caesar, and then we can eat dinner with him." she replied.

"Okay, sounds good."

They left and went to the diner, then arrived at the hospital.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you in dad's room."

"Okay sweets."

They both went their separate ways.

Lorelai knocked on the door, and walked into Luke's room.

"Hey," He greeted, his voice sounded better.

"Hi." she smiled.

"The doctor said I can go home in three more days, unfortunately I can't drive."

"That's great!"

"It's great that I can't drive?" he asked playing with her.

"Actually yes..." she joked.

"That hurt." he pretended to cry.

"Think about it, now I get to drive you everywhere!!"

"NO!!!"

They both laughed.

"I'll take you home.." she offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course what are friends for..."

"Thanks." he smiled at her.

"So is Rory here?" Luke asked.

"Yes, she went to the bathroom, she'll be here in a minute." she paused, "With the food."

"Food?"

"Yes I had Caesar make us dinner," she responded excitedly.

"Oh great, a disgust fried burger."

"Yup." she smirked.

"Lorelai..." he wined.

"Stop, don't worry I got you a salad."

"Oh," he said, "I knew that."

"Sure you did."

This argument continued for a few more minutes, with a lot of 'Yes you did!" and 'No you didn't' '

When it finally stopped...

"Okay, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." she responded quickly.

"Lorelai, I may be in the hospital, but I've known you too long, and I _know_ when you are upset, so save yourself the trouble and just tell me." he stated.

Lorelai began to cry, "We broke up."

Luke's eyes widened.

_Now's my chance... he thought to himself_

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: SEE I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE SOON!!! This is my longest chapter yet... :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will update as soon as possible!!! **


	6. Now, I Know I Love You

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! WE HIT 50!!! I'm Sorry I haven't updated!! **

_Previously on Gilmore Girls..._

_"Okay, what's wrong?" Luke asked._

_"Nothing." she responded quickly._

_"Lorelai, I may be in the hospital, but I've known you too long, and I know when you are upset, so save yourself the trouble and just tell me." he stated._

_Lorelai began to cry, "We broke up."_

_Luke's eyes widened._

_Now's my chance... he thought to himself. _

**Now on with the chapter...**

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, while clearing his throat.

"You know what," she realized," I think I'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Max and I weren't working out and I think the only reason I put up with him for so long is that, I needed the comfort."

"What do you mean?"

Lorelai sighed.

"Do you remember when we were we were 13, and I was really upset over that one guy..."

"Mike?" Luke asked.

"Yes!" she pointed at him.

"How could I forget..." he began." You were really upset, after he cheated-"

"Okay, okay no need to relive that."

"Sorry." Luke apologized.

"So are we getting to a point."

"Oh right, sorry."

"So after I found out, I went to your house and we ate a whole carton of chocolate ice cream together." she paused, "Well I ate most of it you just sat next to me and rubbed my back"

"Yeah, you were really upset, but we watched a few movies and you felt better later on."

"Yeah." she continued, "You always made me feel better." she smiled.

Luke blushed, "I guess so."

"I'm just sorry I never seen it sooner." Lorelai whispered. Luke heard her, and was about to answer when Rory walked into the room.

"Hi dad, how are you feeling."

"Good sweetie." he smiled, sounding confused after what happened.

"I brought the food." she grinned, holding up the paper bag.

Later on, Lorelai and Rory left the hospital and promised Luke they would return tomorrow.

Rory went to her room to study, and all that was left for Lorelai to do was think.

_Was Max right? Did she had feelings for Luke, her friend Luke, that she knew her entire life? She thought back to the time they first met. She was so young but she remembered it perfectly..._

_Her mother had taken her to a park when she was a baby, Emily always thought fresh air was good for a person. Well, Luke's mom Avery, Amy for short, did the same thing. Luke and Lorelai met in the sand box, and Emily and Amy became friends...So they saw each other often. _

_Lorelai sighed, She knew for years, but reality set in...She Loved Luke. _

_It all became clear...When they were in high school, middle school even, Luke ran track and played baseball...They both went to Stars Hollow High, even though Lorelai lived in Hartford..Lorelai threatened Emily, she told her she would drop out of school if she couldn't be with her friends in Stars Hollow. Luke. Sookie. Everyone she cared about. She was always jealous of people that flirted with Luke...He was a jock, so it happened often. _

_Luke didn't have many girlfriends when they were growing up...the only serious one was Rachel. She transferred to Stars Hollow High when they were in the middle of their junior year. Lorelai hated Rachel. She always did, even to this day. Sookie pointed out she was jealous one time, but Lorelai denied it, even though Sookie knew she was lying they never brought it up again. _

_But really the closest thing Luke had to a girlfriend was her. _

_Lorelai knew it now, she was in love with her best friend, and she had been for years. _

I have to do something...Lorelai kept thinking.

"Rory, I'm going to the inn."

"Okay mom, I'll be here"

A smile spread across her face, she hopped off the couch and headed for the jeep. Once she got to the inn, she ran into the kitchen completely ignoring Michel's rude comments.

"Sookie!!"

"Hey Lorelai, did you forget you were off today?" She asked, surprised to see her.

"No, I just need to talk to you."

"Ok hun, oh, how is Luke doing?"

Lorelai smiled when she heard his name, "He's doing better he's going home in three days."

"That's good." She nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

"So...what is it you wanted to tell me?" Sookie questioned.

"I think I'm in love with Luke." She stated with satisfaction.

Sookie looked at her, it seemed like she was about to faint.

"Sookie are you okay?"

Sookie started jumping up and down, "I knew it!!" she screeched. Lorelai laughed and they began jumping up and down together. After a few minutes Lorelai grabbed some coffee, and Sookie began rambling.

"You have to tell him, oh man, you guys are going to make such a cute couple."

"How do you know he feels the same way?"

"Oh he does, he was going to ask you to our junior prom, but he chickened out"

"He went with Rachel."

"Yeah, and you went with Chr-"

"Don't mention that name."

"Oh, sorry hun."

Christopher hasn't been mentioned since Rory turned three. Rory never met Chris, and probably never would. Luke was Rory's father. As far as Rory knew, Christopher didn't exist...That's it, end of story.

"So, when are you going to tell him."

"Right now!" She replied with determination.

Sookie smiled, "Good Luck!" she shouted after her.

After what seemed like forever, Lorelai arrived at the hospital, and ran into Luke's room. Without even knocking, she opened the door. she was shocked to find that he wasn't there. She walked up to the freshly cleaned bed. She began to think the worst...

_What if something happened to him? _Was all she could think.

She ran to the front desk, "Excuse me?"

"Yes ma'm?"

"Um, did Lucas Danes transfer rooms, because I went to his room, and he wasn't there."

"Ah yes, are you Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes."

"He told me to make sure you knew he changed rooms, his new room is C16"

"Thank you very much." she thanked, and with that literally ran to Luke's room.

She slammed the door open, she was so eager. She found Luke, sleeping. She walked over to his cot, and knelt down beside him.

"Luke...Luke..." she whispered. He stirred, but then turned his head his face her.

"Lorelai?" he questioned sleepily.

"It's me, I needed to see you, I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too."

"You first." Lorelai answered.

"Okay," He knelt down on the other side of his cot, and grabbed a rose, a red rose.

"What's this?"

"It's for you..." he stated simply.

She smiled shyly, "Thank you."

"Lorelai, I have been holding this in for way to long, and I know you just broke up with Max, but we've known each other for so long, this feels so right. I love you, I've always loved you and I need to do something about this now, before you go off with another guy, please, just give me one chance, and if it doesn't work out than at least we tried."

"Oh Luke, I-I don't know what to say, that's what I came to tell you too." She paused, "I Love you too Luke.." She began crying.

Luke smiled. "So that's it, it took a car accident, to get us together."

Lorelai laughed softly, then kissed him. It was pure magic, it was like fireworks exploded in both their bodies, and now they were in their own little worlds. They held the kiss for what seemed like forever, until oxygen was needed.

Lorelai laid next to him, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Mom! Mom!" A loud noise kept echoing.

Lorelai sat up, "Rory?"

"Mom! Finally your awake, I was afraid I was going to have to borrow Taylor's blow horn!" She laughed.

Lorelai smiled too.

"You've been asleep for two hours!"

Lorelai sighed, it was a dream, the whole thing was a dream...

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: Don't be mad at me, I know you all thought it was going to happen, but I can't do it now, I have a plan, in fact the same plan I've had this whole time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!! Please review if I get 20 I will Update within the next two weeks. They are greatly appreciated!! I need Ideas!!! So if anyone wants to help me, please just PM me with your ideas or email me!! **

**This is my email: **

**Britt**


	7. Those Were The Days

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the confusion...everything should be cleared up this chapter, thanks for the reviews!! By the way I am including townies in this chapter!! And some past L&L Moments ENJOY!!!**

"So, you must've been tired." Rory considered, after all Lorelai was asleep for two hours.

"I guess so, sweets." Lorelai answered with disappointment in her voice.

"Are you okay mom?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Yeah babe, I'm okay."

Rory wasn't convinced. She knew her mother way to well, she knew if she was okay or not, she didn't even have to ask. But, Rory figured that Lorelai needed her space, she knew that what ever was bothering her mom was personal, and eventually she would find out what was wrong, as we all know Lorelai told Rory everything. So she left it at that, not wanting to pester her mom with questions.

"Okay, I'm going to go to Doose's we hardly have anything in the fridge, do you need anything?" Rory asked.

"Isn't it late?"

"It's only 7:30."

"Okay, hun." Lorelai paused," Make sure you get pop tarts."

"Will do." With that, she hopped off the sofa and was out the door.

With Rory gone, Lorelai could think some more.

_The dream wasn't real, that amazing, spectacular, breathtaking dream wasn't real. It was a dream. Just a bunch of random abandoned thought squished together. I hate that! Why couldn't it be real!! Why!? _

"Gah!" she screeched with frustration.

She stood up. "I need coffee!" She decided.

She walked into the kitchen, and seen her beloved coffee maker..it was EMPTY!!

"Today is just NOT my day!!" she sighed heavily.

**Meanwhile... **

Rory was walking in the square, he hands in her jean pockets, just enjoying the fresh breeze.

"Hello suga!"

"Hi Babette." Rory greeted.

"How's Luke doin'?"

"He's getting better, he'll be home soon."

"That's great," she hesitated, "I've been waitin' for some action!"

Rory looked confused. Babette noticed this.

"Ya know, between him and Taylor."

Rory giggled and nodded.

"I can't wait 'till Luke see's Taylu, that dog is hilarious!" Babette continued.

Rory nodded once more.

"So, how's your mom?"

"She's okay."

"She hasn't been 'round much lately."

"She's been busy, with the inn, and she's been with dad every free moment she has." Rory explained.

"Ah, well I wanted to ask you somethin'." Babette replied.

"Go ahead."

Babette hesitated again, Rory noticed this.

"Your ma, ever since the accident, I've been hearin' noises comin' from your house."

Rory's eyes widened.

"Can you here what she says.."

"No suga, the sound is muffled, but last night, I went outside, in fact I tripped over my garden hose."

_So that's what I heard_ Rory thought.

"Well anyway, She was makin' some pretty disturbin' noises." she said, "Are you sure she isn't a tad bit out there?" she asked, "Has she been drinkin'"

"No, I'm sure she'll be fine as soon as dad comes home."

"Why didn't I think of that! As soon as her man candy returns, she'll be her perky self again." Babette realized.

Rory chuckled. "Well, I gotta go to Doose's I'll see ya later." Rory waved.

"Bye suga."

When clear of Babette, Rory shook her head, as if trying to process the information Babette just told her. Or just mentally thinking that Babette is crazy. Either works in this case. She sighed, as she walked into Doose's.

"Rory! How good to see you." Taylor alarmed her when she walked in.

"Nice to see you too Taylor." Rory faked being cheerful.

"Business has been_ quite _slow today."

"You know why?"

"Well actually, your mom-"

"I've already heard."

Rory rushed to the food aisles to avoid more conversation.

Luke lay in his cot staring at the ceiling...the lights were dim, he was thinking...

_Why Is Lorelai acting so strange lately...Usually I'm the one acting like a fool in front of her...but it's always like that. Damn, why does this have to be so complicated? It's Lorelai, your best friend!!_

Luke thought back to their high school years...

"_Damn," Lorelai muttered when some books fell out of her locker. She knelt down and started picking them up. Then she looked up a bit and saw some feet in front of her, she smiled she knew whose track sneakers those were. _

_"Let me help you, before your late for chemistry." _

_"Thanks Luke," She replied quietly. He knelt down across from her, and began helping picking her books and loose papers up. _

_Before standing, the both looked at each other, with direct eye contact. They both grinned. _

_"Go ahead, say it" Lorelai sighed. _

_"What?" Luke smirked pretending to have no idea what she was talking about._

_"Ah jeez Lorelai, you are such a klutz" she imitated perfectly. _

_"I wasn't going to say that." _

_"Then what were you going to say?" Lorelai didn't believe him. _

_"I was going to say you look beautiful today." _

_Lorelai immediately blushed. _

_"I-I would have never guessed that." she answered, looking at her feet. _

_"Lorelai, about the prom-"_

_The bell rang, _

_"We'll talk later, we still have our study date with Sookie and Jeff right?" _

_"Sure" he answered as she began walking the opposite direction. _

_"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to prom with me." he mumbled as he watched her walk further into the crowd._

_"Lucas, get to class your already late!!" A teacher yelled. _

Those were the days...when he had all his confidence. But over the years it seemed he had lost a lot of it. He knew why, watching Lorelai with all her boyfriends...Especially when she went to prom with Chris, that put a knife right through his heart. But when Lorelai found out she was pregnant. In fact it was a few days after prom, Chris deserted her. Luke knew he had to be there for Lorelai like he had always been. He was _always_ been there for her. He was her wallow boy, whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on he was there.

But, the more he thought about it, if he had got up the courage to ask Lorelai to prom, it's very possible that Rory would have not been conceived. He didn't even want to think about that, he could imagine his life without Rory...he was her everything.

Lorelai, and Rory...his everything, his world, his reason to live.

He thought back to later that day...

_They were at Luke's house, talking and laughing, trying to get some studying in. _

_After Sookie and Jeff left, Lorelai and Luke were sitting on his bed, just talking. _

_"So did you get the history notes, As you know, I write slow and I couldn't get them all."_

_"Good luck reading my writing." Luke responded, "There in that drawer over there." he pointed. _

_Lorelai pulled out the first notebook she saw, without Luke noticing. She opened it. Luke looked up. _

_"No, Don't look at that!" He screeched like a girl._

_Lorelai gave Luke a curious look. _

_"What is it?" _

_Luke turned completely red. He didn't answer. _

_She flipped open the first page. _

_"Journal" she read aloud. _

_"Lucas Danes! We have been friends forever! How come I have never seen this!" She cooed on purpose. _

_Luke blushed. "Give me that!" Luke snatched it out of her hands, before she could speak another word. _

_"Ahhh, come on Lukey let me seeeee" she whined._

_"No." he stated flat out. _

This continued and eventually Lorelai gave up.

Luke still had that journal and many others to this day, in fact, he still wrote one. Lorelai never did see it, which was good because he had written a lot of personal things about her in it. Especially that particular one.

Luke laughed at this he remembered this day perfectly. He had to do something about this...he had to tell Lorelai how he felt before it was too late.

**A/N: I know short...but I had to include more background information...Next Chapter will probably be when Luke returns home, and important conversations between Rory and Lorelai...Please Review and I promise I will update SOON!! Please let me know how I did, with Taylor, Babette and the L&L Moments...I need FEEDBACK!!!!!!! **

**Oh and BTW I didn't make the name Jeff up, like most people do make friends up...It mentions in a very old episode that Luke's best friend was Jeff Smith. **


	8. I Missed You

**A/N: I know I know it's been forever, hopefully I still have all of my loyal reviewers.. I PROMISE I'm back, no more not updating for months, because turtle will yell at me. **

**This is for you turtle!! **

Lorelai sipped her freshly brewed coffee late that night. Rory still wasn't home yet. She leaned her back against the counter, just trying to wrap her mind around her unbelievable thoughts.

_I tried to tell him before, but Rory interrupted. It was true that Luke was always their for me, and he still is..._

_No one was by my side like he was. Especially when I found out I was pregnant. Chris left me...I'll never forget that day..._

_Lorelai was at Luke's house...She had told him two weeks ago that she slept with Christopher. She remembered his reaction...he looked like he'd seen a ghost. She had just taken a pregnancy test that they both got from Woodbridge. Luke just got his license a few months ago. So they were waiting eagerly for the results. _

_"Luke, what if I'm pregnant, I can't raise a kid. I can't believe I slept with him...I'm stupid. I'll probably be a terrible mother." she struggled to speak with pleading eyes. _

_"Lorelai, you'll be a great mother, that is if your pregnant. Sure maybe it's not the right time but everyone makes mistakes."_

_"I just know I'm pregnant...I had an apple today! Plus I have been puking for about four days now."_

_"You ate an apple?"_

_She nodded. _

_Luke sighed heavily..."Don't worry, we'll get through this. together"_

_"Your such a good friend Luke, I don't know what I'd do without you.." she cried and walked up to him and hugged him tight. _

_He embraced her. She embraced him. Lorelai felt safer than before and her heartbeat slowed down a bit. She held him tight and placed her head on his chest. She could here his heart beating. Luke just held her and rubbed her back slowly. _

_"I'll always be her for you." he whispered. _

_Lorelai let out a small whimper._

_Then the timer went off. _

_"You look...I can't handle this right now.."_

_Luke let go of her and went over to the sink. _

_He sighed when he seen it "You were right." _

_Lorelai put her head in her hands. _

_Luke walked over to her. _

_"What am I gonna do.." she cried. _

_Luke knelt down beside her, because by now she was curled up in a ball on the floor with her forehead on her knees. _

_He lifted her head up and held her by the chin. "Now you listen to me." he stated, Lorelai nodded. _

_"You can do this, you can do anything if you put your mind to it." he clarified. _

_Lorelai looked up at him with tear streaks on her cheeks. _

_"I just feel so alone."_

_"Lorelai, you have to tell your parents and Chris...and your not alone, I'm here to help you." _

_Lorelai looked up at him and pulled him into a hug. _

_"Come on I'll take you home." _

_Lorelai nodded. _

_After she had told her parents, they tried to force her to marry Chris once he found out, Lorelai said no and then they threw her out. Lorelai immediately went to Luke, where he took her in with permission from his Dad. _

_The next day she told Chris, and he dumped her. When Luke found out he ended up getting in a huge fight with him in front of the whole school. Chris broke his neck and Luke got suspended for two weeks. Even though Lorelai thought it was wrong, she thanked him. After that, she never spoke to Chris again...to this day Chris still hadn't seen Rory. _

_But that wasn't enough...Luke had helped her all throughout her entire pregnancy. When she could no longer go to school he brought her school work home and tutored her. He was smart. He was there when Rory was born. Lorelai picked the name Lorelai, but Luke thought of Rory. He helped baby sit Rory when Lorelai was busy catching up with school. Rory owed part of her childhood to him. _

_But when Rory was almost a year, Lorelai insisted on moving out, Luke couldn't talk her out of it. So she and Rory lived behind the Independence Inn where she worked now.. being supported by the owner Mia Hallaway with a job and of course Luke. Since his father was no longer alive. _

_And when the both were 18 Luke offered to adopt Rory.. After much consideration Lorelai gladly accepted, for she was proud to call her best friend the real father of her child. He taught Rory many talents when she was growing up. He was the best father for Rory that Lorelai could ever ask for. Then after everything was signed. Lorelai moved back in with Luke and eventually bought the house she was living in now. _

_She knew that she wouldn't be in this position now if it wasn't for Luke. He had made so many sacrifices for her. She knew she had to do something to repay him. But that was years ago and nothing was ever good enough. _

_Yes, she had helped him over the years as well... She witnessed him cry when his father as well as his mother died. She cried too. But, she had never seen him so emotional. She helped plan the funeral for her father since they were both young when his mother died. William was like a father to Lorelai, and he meant a lot to her. _

_After the funeral, Lorelai (as well as Buddy) helped Luke convert the Hardware store into a diner. Then she started waitressing to get the place up and running. But it wasn't enough!! Yes, he had the occasional breakdowns with Rachel, which he helped her with, but even after many arguments with not only herself but also Luke...She felt she had to do more. He had done everything in his power to help her when she needed him most. She had to give something back. _

She sighed and walked out of the kitchen, mug still in hand. She walked up the stairs to her closet and behind her load of shoes, stood a box.

Lorelai took a deep breath, crouched down and pulled it out. Without hesitation, she walked to the bed and set it down. Dust flew everywhere, she brushed it off and opened it. Why she kept these things, was forgotten now, she remembered packing this stuff away, she was going to burn it all, but then she thought that maybe, just maybe, she would want to look back on her old life. Her life with Chris. well not exactly life, her memories. That day was now.

She struggled to pick the first thing up, it was a Bangles CD that he had gotten her for her birthday one year, she had bought it again it, she couldn't listen to this copy.

Next was a ticket, an old faded concert ticket.. a concert they attended together.

Her school uniform, the same uniform she was wearing when they shared their first kiss.

Her prom dress, a few photos she thought she got rid of, a necklace he had gotten for her.. when they first started dating, an old empty bottle of tequila.. and last but not least. her journal, the one with all of her private thoughts about him, and other things,, she didn't want to get rid of that diary, she didn't have the heart, he wasn't the only person that lied within the pages.. otherwise she would have gotten rid of it ages ago.

"Mom? Where are you?" Rory called from downstairs.

_Crap.. I can't let Rory see this._ She mentally kicked herself for even taking it out.

"I'll be right down hun, start unloading everything."

"Okay."

"Whoa!" Lorelai said as she walked in the kitchen, "Did you buy the whole store?"

"No.. I merely bought the necessities.. I stopped at Sookie's she agreed to help cook since our provider is still in a cast."

"That's my girl."

"How long do you think it will be, him being in the cast I mean,"

"I'm not sure sweetie, the doctor is still unsure, but I hope it's not for too long."

"Me too."

**Two Days Later.. Day Luke is Released... **

The past two days went on slowly, Lorelai and Rory were by Luke's side every moment possible. Now Lorelai was waiting patiently for her name to be called, so she could get him out of this "horrible" place as hew would say.

"Lorelai Gilmore?"

She stood up right away, "Yes?"

"You may go to Mr. Danes' room now."

"Thank you."

She rushed to his room opened the door silently.

Luke jerked his head to the door.

"Hey." his voice much clearer now."

"Hey stranger.." he smiled, "Ready?"

"Yes, I never want to look at another doctor again."

Lorelai giggled.

"Okay, wait two minutes, I'm going to get you a wheelchair."

His eyes bugged out, "A wheelchair, your kidding right?"

"No I'm not mister, the doctor says you shouldn't walk anymore than you need to."

Luke sighed, "I hate being babied."

"I know, and that's half the fun." before he could respond, she darted out the door.

As promised, she was back in two minutes.

"Okay mister, let's get you outta here."

"Sounds good to me."

Lorelai walked over, helped him off the bed and into the wheelchair. They rolled down the hallway, then into the Jeep. Lorelai wanted to steal the wheelchair, but Luke objected, he actually won this argument.

**Driving Home.. **

It was silent for a while.

"So when you drop me off at the diner-"

"No way, your coming to the crap shack."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your in no condition to go back to the diner, you heard the doctor."

"Lorelai, come on-"

"You realize your sounding ridiculous, you always take care of me when I'm sick."

"But-"

"I know your not sick, but you need the help, and you've been cooped up in the hospital, and Rory is thrilled your coming home, she really wants you to say, you have no idea how many nightmares and things she's missed you."

All Luke could do was smile.

"And.." Lorelai started.

"What?" Luke asked.

"..I missed you too Luke, I couldn't sleep either, I wanted so badly to stay with you, I was afraid.. I hate that you were stuck there…"

Luke processed for a second, " I did hate it."

"If you weren't so stubborn-"

"Yeah, let's say I let you stay, what about Rory?"

"…Good point, okay you win."

Luke smiled.

"I'm really glad your okay, well glad that-" Lorelai repeated for the hundredth time.

"Not as glad as I am that your okay." he understood.

He took her hand, this surprised Lorelai, but she took it. He was good at comforting her.

The rest of the ride ran smoothly, and neither noticed that they were still holding hands, it just felt.. natural.

When they arrived at the house, Lorelai helped Luke in ignoring all his macho man comments. A few minutes later Luke was settled on the couch, his leg propped up on a special stool Lorelai had just bought. Lorelai settled in next to him, he wrapped his arm around her, and again neither of them felt awkward.

"Have I mentioned I missed you, I mean, even before the accident, we weren't hanging out that much."

"I know, I missed it too."

Lorelai grinned, "Well bright side, we will be seeing a lot of each other, I told Sookie I'm not working much, and your not leaving this house until your out of that cast."

"Okay, lets say hypothetically, I agreed with everything you just said, but if I can't leave the house, then how am I supposed to get this damn cast removed?"

"Well the doctor can come here can't he?"

"Lorelai.."

"Okay, okay fine, but that's the only exception."

"Fine, if I don't agree with you now then Rory will fight me on it later."

"Smart man."

**-TBC-**

Sneak Preview: Rory welcomes Luke home.. and What happens when Luke finds the Chris Box?


	9. Protect Me, Stay With Me

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter…THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed.**

The Red Rose..Chapter 9..Protect Me, Stay With Me

Rory and Lane were walking through the streets of Stars Hollow, after a long day at school. Both carrying books, and poster boards.

"I hate science!" Lane complained as she shifted her backpack to the other side.

"Lane, science is so easy, all we have to do is make a poster."

"I know, but I swear, our teacher is crazy.."

"Okay, yes, she is. But seriously, how hard can it be, making a poster on one way in which you can help the environment."

"I know, the artistic part will be tough though.."

"And, my friend that's what the internet is for."

They both walked into the diner and set their heavy loads down at an empty table.

"I can't wait 'till Luke gets back so we can get some real food." Lane whispered. Rory giggled, "I kn—" she stopped dead.

Lane gave her a questioning look, "Oh my god!" Rory panicked, "I have to go."

"What, I can't go home already.." Lane started, "Mrs. Kim is in a baking frenzy and I'm afraid to see what is hidden inside that kitchen."

"I have to, dad is home already and I completely forgot it was today, you can come we'll get to my house and you can call and tell her your working on the project."

"Okay, and when I don't come home with it done?"

"You could just tell her, that.. um you left it at my house so that, I could look it over for you."

"That will blow over really well."

"Okay. how about this, um you distract her by saying that the project is done and I am keeping it for you so we can hand it in together."

"That my work.. I don't know, I'll think of something.."

"You always do."

Rory walked up to the counter, "Caesar, can I have two coffees and an herbal tea to go."

"Sure, on the house."

"Thanks."

About 10 minutes later...

Rory opened the door with Lane following behind, and found Lorelai and Luke cuddled up on the couch sleeping. She closed her eyes and reopened them, she wasn't imagining it, the cast was still there. Lorelai opened her eyes, and saw the troubled look on her daughters' face.

"Rory, sweetie what's wrong?"

Instead of answering she just ran to her room, everyone heard the door slam. Lane gave Lorelai a look saying she had no idea what the problem was, Lorelai nodded, and shifted to get up and follow her, unfortunately, this awoke Luke.

"What's going on?" he questioned sounding drowsy.

"Shh..I'll be right back." she wanted him to keep sleeping, after all, he hadn't gotten much sleep at all.

Lane began walking in the direction of the door, "I'll guess I'll go, tell Rory I'll call her later okay?"

"Sure Lane."

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door and opened it silently. Rory was face down on the bed.

"Sweetie what happened back there?"

"It's nothing."

"Rory...sweetie please tell me what's the matter?"

Rory sat up hesitantly, "I thought I could handle it mom, I really thought I could but I'm too much of a chicken to handle anything."

"Oh sweetie, no your not."

"Yes I am! Am I that stupid that I couldn't put the pieces together and figure out that he would still be wearing a cast, my dad is in a cast, his leg is broken and there is nothing I can do about it! What if he never gets better! I could have done something, I should have done something-" her eyes were now puffy.

"Baby, you wouldn't have known, you couldn't have known, Daddy will get better, it will just take time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Great, now I just feel stupid about this whole thing, why did this happen mom? Why did it have to be dad? He is so careful all the time with everything he does, why him, he just doesn't deserve this, it's not fair…"

"I know sweetie, but no one deserves to be in car accident, it just happens—"

"How did it happen mom? How, I mean I know dad is such a careful driver, how could he have possibly let this happen, it just doesn't make sense."

Lorelai winced, she was hoping she didn't ask that question, anything but that question.

"Rory.." Lorelai struggled, trying to keep a straight face, "It doesn't matter what happened, the point is—"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!! How can you say that! Of course it matters, dad is lying on the couch in a cast in pain!!" Rory yelled.

"Rory, you don't understand."

"That is why I am asking you, help me understand…please…" she begged Lorelai.

"Rory, it doesn't matter how this happened, it just did…"

"Your not saying that—"

Lorelai shot up, "Rory no—"

"You did this!! You're the reason this happened, you're the reason why—" she stopped, a blank stare on her face. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out! Get out of my room!!" then she crashed back on her bed and started crying.

"Rory honey please—"

"Leave her," Luke was standing in the doorway with his crutches. "Let me talk to her."

Lorelai nodded, and left the room.

Luke carefully sat down on the bed, "Rory, what's wrong?"

Rory sat up, got off the bed and walked over to him and sat back down. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Luke laughed lightly, "I've been better…what's wrong with you?"

"Mom did this to you didn't she."

Luke shook his head, "No, I was the one that was driving."

"But she was probably distracting you, she always does…"

"Rory, look at me, except for my leg and a couple of scratches… do I look okay?"

Rory nodded.

"I just want to protect you daddy, the way you've protected me my entire life, you deserve it daddy, you've always been there for me, and I just want to be there for you."

Luke's eyes began to water, "You are here for me, right here, right now."

Rory got up and hugged him, really tight.

"I love you Rory." Luke whispered. "I promise I'll be okay."

"I love you too dad."

"Are you crying?" Rory asked, in awe.

"What, no!" Luke replied as he quickly wiped the tears away.

"You were too!!" Rory began laughing, "My dad is turning into a softy!"

"Rory.." Luke warned.

"Okay, sorry sorry I'll stop, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Lorelai leaned outside Rory's door in confusion, she just couldn't remember the last time Rory raised her voice to her like that…it felt so weird and just not real…her daughter, her own flesh and blood…it just didn't make sense.

A tear rolled down her cheek. _God what is wrong with me lately, it is normal for a mother and daughter to fight_, she thought. _I know that well…_ She laughed bitterly.

Thinking back to all those years…the constant fighting, never really feeling at home. She promised herself as soon as she found out she was pregnant, that it would be different with her and her baby…that her baby would be able to come to her with a skinned knee or a bad dream and she would comfort her, and that was what there relationship was based on…friends first, mother and daughter second…and that's what they both grew to love.

But now, Lorelai felt helpless, how was she supposed to handle this? This was Rory…she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Who wants pizza for dinner?"

Later…

Two pizza boxes lay scattered on the coffee table, not one crumb left on either. Luke let out a sigh of relief, "It's good to be home, glad to see you two haven't lost your appetites.

Lorelai laughed lightly, "Yeah, but she still won't come out…after she ate, she went straight to her room." She paused. "She hates me."

"How can you say that Lorelai? Or even think it for that matter?" Luke patted the empty spot of the couch, she sat down. "Rory loves you so much, she cares about you so much, tell me what's really bothering you?" Luke asked gently as he watched the brims of her eyes get wet.

"I don't want her to end up like me, anyone but me Luke, she deserves so much more, and she can be so much more, I don't want her to have a relationship like I have with my mother..."

"Listen to yourself, I can promise you that is never going to happen, its just not possible…she's just upset, just give her time."

"I guess…" Luke wiped the stray tears away and she settled into his chest, the slow beat of his heart calmed her down…

"We have to get you upstairs soon, it's getting late."

"What…why? I'll be perfectly fine down here."

"Nice try mister, but you know this couch is not long enough for you, or good support for that leg of yours."

"Okay, let's say I agreed with you on this, where do you plan on sleeping?"

"Well, I was planning on bunking with Rory, but I guess I have a date with the couch tonight."

"No way…the couch is mine, sorry."

"Um, I'm sorry to tell you this, but this couch doesn't like men…"

"Oh really, well I think this couch finds me remotely acceptable considering the _fact_ that I've fallen asleep on it countless times before…after movie nights and such."

"Look at you debating at with me, wishing you'll win, but knowing you won't" She retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, see! I have fallen asleep on it for, bring Rory out here, she'll side with me."

"Oh no she won't, we made these plans a while ago she never sides with y—"

Luke gave her a grin…a grin telling her he'd won.

"You did that on purpose!? Who knew all those years of teaching you to trick people you'd finally use that on me?!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Luke stated simply.

"The hell you don't, you did that to purposely trick me, your right…she doesn't hate me…fine you win, but your still sleeping upstairs."

"I was afraid of that,"

Lorelai stood up and held out her hand, with support from one crutch, he stood. "See that wasn't so hard…"

He proceeded to sort of…hop to the stairs. "I'm not a child Lorelai, I can walk up the stairs."

"Aww, look at that Luke is still trying to be macho man even though he knows he needs help." Luke said in her best cheery voice. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Here's what we do, you grip the railing, and wrap your right arm around my neck, and I'll support your right half."

"You forgot something." Lorelai gave him a questioning look, then the light bulb went off.

"Oh right, Dirty!" Luke laughed.

After taking their time, about seven minutes later, they were at the top of the steps. "See, we did it." Lorelai was proud of herself.

They walked into the bedroom slowly and she helped him on the bed.

Luke gasped, "When did you get a TV in here?"

"Umm…it's been here for about two weeks."

"Liar." He could always tell when she was lying.

"Fine, I got it…two days ago, I didn't want you to just sit up here…all bored, I had cable installed and a VCR if by some chance you would want to watch a movie."

"Lorelai, you didn't have to do this…"

"Luke, it's fine." She waved off, "I've wanted one up here ages ago."

"And I was the perfect excuse."

"Exactly."

Luke laid down on the bed, and Lorelai grabbed some extra pillows from the closet and propped his leg up nicely.

"All comfy?" Luke nodded.

"Okay, here's your remote…"

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Oh that, that's the bell you bought Rory when she had the chicken pox." Lorelai began, "I figured you could use it if you needed anything."

"Lorelai—"

"Save it Luke, your using it…today I am the macho man."

"Just today?"

"Until you're completely healed…" She finished.

"Okay, well your set, I'm just gonna…" she pointed the direction of the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Downstairs…" she replied, "I need to talk to her."

"Stay up here…with me."

Lorelai hesitated, then she remembered the dream. "Okay."

Lorelai walked to the opposite side, and Luke couldn't help the smile that was playing on his lips.

They both couldn't ignore the comfort they felt…it just felt, natural.

"This is nice." Lorelai's words filled the room.

"Mhmm…" Luke turned his head, and something caught his eye in the closet.

"Hey Lorelai, what's that over there?"

Lorelai sat up, "Oh, I meant to put that away, or throw it out…"

Luke looked at her face, it was plastered with pain. He remembered that pain, that face…so well.

"No…it can't be." Lorelai answered him with a nod.

"Can I see it?"

"Luke, I meant to get rid of it forever ago, I took it out the other day 'cause I had this dream." She froze. _Damn my mouth _she cursed herself.

"A dream huh? What dream, it just so happens that I had the most amazing dream the other day…" he trailed.

"Luke, I don't think my dream is your definition of amazing, I don't want to bore you." Lorelai tried to cover.

"So is it _your _definition of amazing?" He questioned, instantly curious.

Lorelai smiled and blushed… She wasn't ready for this conversation… Not yet…

"Lorelai?" Luke whispered.

"Mhm?" she asked…tiredness present in her voice.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah…"

"I have to tell you something…"

Lorelai sat up a little…"What is it Luke?" But she was pretty sure what he was going to say…or at least she was hoping he was going to say…

"MOM!! DAD!!" Rory yelled, sounding panicked. She stopped up the stairs…and opened the door.

Lorelai sat up, "There you guys are, I thought you left or something…"

"We would never leave and not tell you Rory, you should know that." Luke answered firmly.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"I was waiting for you to come in my room, I thought that's where you were sleeping… I know I over reacted before, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's okay sweets, really." Rory grinned.

"So…"

"I'm coming." Lorelai answered.

Lorelai shot Luke an apologetic look as she followed Rory downstairs.

**A/N: I know your all going to be mad at me…but this is not just something I can rush into, I have it all planned…I promise it will happen. Just bare with me. So what did you think?? **

**Sneak preview**: What was Luke trying to say? It will all come out, just not to the person you are expecting.


	10. Ranting City

**The Red Rose…Chapter 10…Ranting City… **

"_I was waiting for you to come in my room, I thought that's where you were sleeping… I know I over reacted before, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."_

"_It's okay sweets, really." Rory grinned._

"_So…"_

"_I'm coming." Lorelai answered._

_Lorelai shot Luke an apologetic look as she followed Rory downstairs._

Luke awoke the next morning, the aroma of pancakes, maple syrup, and coffee welcoming him instantly.

_What?! Food? What was going on? Calm down Danes, there is a perfectly logical explanation… _

Either A…Rory tried to be ambitious and cook for herself and her parents, because he knew for a fact that Lorelai wouldn't be caught dead in front of stove unless there was a coffee machine next to it…Luke had taught Rory a few things when it was just them two, but he ruled that out, it was Saturday; there was no way Rory would have gotten up this early—Luke paused and looked at the alarm clock, it read 10:22 in red bold letters.

_It's almost 10:30?! _Luke was surprised, he tried to remember the last time he had slept this late before the accident…he grew flustered and decided to give up realizing he could not even remember.

So maybe it was Scenario A, although the chances of Rory cooking breakfast…or anything for that matter without Luke's supervision were very slim.

Scenario B, Either Sookie or Caesar had come over to bring food, although Caesar wasn't very good at pancakes, well according to Lorelai, that's it…it had to be Sookie, Lorelai had mentioned she was stopping over last night…at least he thought, all of the medication he was taking for pain was messing with his head, it was really starting to aggravate the hell out of him.

So…Sookie? Yeah, that made sense.

He attempted to sit up, unable to in the position he was in. He grabbed the side of the headboard, swung his good leg over the side, then carefully tried to drag his bad leg to the edge, this was difficult, why did it have to be so heavy?

Using both hands, now that he was sitting up, his left leg firmly on the floor, he slid his massive cast and it was over…the pain didn't hit him at first, but he made a mental note to never do that again; so he crossed it off his imaginary list. Well technically, it wasn't imaginary, Rory had helped Lorelai make a list of possible suggestions. When Lorelai showed it to him in the hospital after he had learned he was going to be staying with her, he just rolled his eyes…but secretly he was happy she had put so much thought into those things, she was always in it for his best interest; much like he was for her.

Luke was starting to think about the conversation they had the night before when a very peppy Lorelai, who obviously had at least five cups of coffee in her, pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey there Mr. Macho, I see your up, how did you sleep? How did you get out of bed?" She questioned, obviously impressed with his accomplishment.

"Lorelai…" he warned, "I am a grown man, I'm pretty sure I am able to sit up in bed without any help…"

"It hurt didn't it?" Lorelai gave him a knowing smile. _Damn it_

Luke didn't answer, "Why do I smell breakfast, especially since I'm not able to cook it for you because you are treating me like a baby and won't—"

"Surprise." She replied.

"It was Sookie, wasn't it?" Luke asked, matching the smile she had just handed to him. She still hadn't answered, after a moment…

"Ugh, fine, yes she made a homemade breakfast." Lorelai sighed, "You can't even give me just one moment can you!" Luke started laughing, "What's so funny??"

"You sound exactly like me…" Lorelai gasped as she covered her hand over her lips. "So, what are we going to do about this?" He was interested to here her plans.

"I'm sorry, but my best friend Ringo is downstairs waiting for me with a big stack of pancakes and bacon in front of him." With that, she started walking out.

"Lorelai wait!" He sort of whined, playing along with her antics. Lorelai wasn't facing him, and she had the biggest smirk on her face.

She spun around, "I'm sorry my little helpless ex-best friend, but I really must be going," she began, but was interrupted.

"So, let me get this straight, you came up here to tell me that you found a new best friend— who has what must be the strangest name on the planet—and you gave him breakfast, well I hope you two will be very happy together, I'm glad you found a guy that can compete with your disgusting eating habits." He ranted bitterly.

"You know, I never said he was my lover…" Lorelai retorted.

"Neither did I." Luke shot back.

"But you said—"Lorelai began, but Luke stopped her.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Luke pleaded, uncomfortable sitting in the same position for so long.

Lorelai hesitated, but helped him stand and gave him his crutches. "I'm sorry Lorelai, I didn't mean to—"

"I did the same thing." Lorelai stated, surprised that he even said that, the medication was really getting to him. Lorelai gave him a grin.

"I feel sick." Luke let out when they started trotting down the hallway toward the stairs.

"I know, you don't look so good, you need to take your meds and get some food in you, then you should be fine."

"Oh, thanks." Luke responded sarcastically.

"What, you look pale, that's what I meant, personally, I love tired, scruffy Luke…" she said maybe more than she should have.

"So what does that mean?" Luke pressed.

"It means, I like the not so grouchy Luke, the one that stomps around and comes off as a person with a heart made of stone."

"I do not…" he tried to defend himself.

"I know, because I know better." Luke gave him a devilish grin.

They had come to the stairs, "Remember when I broke my leg in that yoga class when Rory was eight?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, from personal experience, going down is a lot harder than going up."

"Great." Luke cursed, "What did you do?"

"Well, remember I didn't live here, I was living with you at the time, and there wasn't as many stairs."

"Right, 'cause you moved in here when Rory was almost ten." Lorelai nodded. "Well, from what I can remember, I carried you most of the time, except for that first time you tried it because you wanted to be able to do it on your own."

Lorelai laughed at the memory, "Yeah, well the first time, we had Rory take my crutches, and meet us at the bottom of the stairs, and I wrapped my arm around your back, and I hopped all the way down…think you can manage that?"

"You know we wouldn't be in this dilemma right now if you let me sleep downstairs."

Lorelai stared at him, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Luke nodded, getting prepared.

"Rory!!!!" They both shouted from the top of the stairs.

_Kitchen…_

Luke walked in with the two girls and was astonished at what he found waiting for him at the table.

"She didn't have to do all this." Luke said, still surprised.

"Nonsense." She responded, smiling at the humongous stack of pancakes, the pile of bacon, and the large container of homemade syrup.

He sat down carefully, "Do I really have to eat a pancake?"

"Yes."

"But, I don't like them…"

"So."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I just won't eat then."

"You have to have your meds with a meal, doctor's orders."

"But—"

"Just give it to him." Rory spoke up for the first time, and Lorelai nudged her daughter in the elbow, "Ow!" she screeched.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Give me what?"

Lorelai walked over to the microwave, revealing an egg white omelet. "I had to try right?"

"Remind me to thank Sookie later."

_After breakfast… _

All three were settled in on the couch, about to put in a movie for their first Mid Saturday-Afternoon Movie in a very long time. None of them were busy, why not have fun?

They had finally agreed on a movie, and Rory was just about to slip it into the VCR, when the telephone started to ring. Lorelai made a move to get up, to get it, "Lorelai…" Luke started.

"I have to get the phone."

"But—"

"Luke, it could be important."

"Rule number one of watching movies, is that there are not distractions or interruptions."

"Especially on Saturdays." Rory added quietly.

"Your on his side too Rory! Are you happy Luke, you've turned my own daughter against me."

"Mom, he's right."

"As glad as I am that you both have taken to the rules of movie-watching so well, I have to answer the phone."

"Lorelai, you've specifically said that if the phone rings—"

"Luke, please, you can yell at me all you want to later, but really, I need to—"

"I'd never thought I'd see the day, where Lorelai Gilmore would disobey one of the rules in the Gilmore/Danes Handbook."

Lorelai gasped, "Luke, its gonna stop ringing." And it did, because a certain 12 year old was getting very annoyed at her parents for arguing; it was like ranting city, and it had been all day long.

"Rory!!" They both yelled.

"Mom, I can't understand what this person is saying."

Lorelai held out her hand, Rory gave her the phone. "Hello?"

"The Wellington's want Wellingtons!" A very aggravated man screeched on the other side of the phone.

"Who is this?"

"What do you mean who is this?!" he grew angry, "The only French man you know!!!"

"Actually, I know many French men, because—"

"Lorelai, there is no more Beef Wellington, we are out of mushrooms, and the very large Joan and Raymond Wellington want beef Wellington for their stupid luncheon that is starting in two hours, and we don't know what to do!" He said very fast, "They are paying a lot of money and we cannot screw this up, and if we do they will never come here again!!!!"

"Michel, the first thing you need to do is calm down," Michel took a breath. "Now, what kind of mushrooms do you need?"

"How am I supposed to know that? You are not talking to Sookie!!"

"Okay, Sookie, where is she?"

"She was completely freaking out, and she burned her hand and went to the ER."

"Okay, look up a recipe—wait a sec." She turned to Luke, "What kind of mushrooms do you use for Beef Wellington?"

"Portobello." He answered right away as if everyone was supposed to know that.

"Okay, Michel, I'm going to give you the most important job of your career. How many chefs are working right now?"

"Six."

"Okay, tell one chef to run to the nearest market and get as many Portobello mushrooms they can find, tell the other chefs to start the appetizers and go into the files on the computer and take fifty percent of off the Wellington's bill, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"Hurry!"

Lorelai hung up, "I have to go, there is an emergency at the Inn and they need me, I'll be back before dark."

"Rory, call Babette and tell her to come over here, and keep an eye on your father." She whispered the last part as she threw on her coat.

She kissed the top of her head, "Be good kid, I'll be back."

"Hey! I heard that!" But Lorelai didn't here him; she was already out the door.

The telephone rang again, "Well, aren't we popular today?" They both chuckled.

"Hello?" Rory asked for the second time.

"Rory sweetie, is your mom there?" Sookie asked.

"No, you just missed her, she said there was an emergency at the Inn, I overheard, you got hurt?"

"I'm fine hon, just a minor burn on my hand, they gave me some cream, I don't need stitches this time, but I can't go back to work, I can't get it wet. You think your mom can handle it over there?"

"I think so." Rory nodded confidently.

"Is she having someone come over there and watch you guys?"

"I have to call Babette…."

"She isn't home, she's cat sitting for someone, who's name I cannot remember…"

"Oh."

"I'll come over, hey have you guys had lunch yet because there is this new recipe I want to try, I'll be over in ten."

Rory sat back on the couch with her dad.

"Sookie is coming over, and she's making us food."

"Sounds good…"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Rory spoke again. "I know I overreacted yesterday, it wasn't right of me to jump on mom like that. I feel horrible about it, I've never gotten so angry at her before, it's just…if anything were to ever happen to you, or her…I just didn't want to think like that, and I just snapped."

"Rory, it's okay, you don't have to think like that, your mom forgives you, and I do too." Luke answered quietly, "She could never stay mad at you, she loves you too much, and I love you too much."

"I know, and your forgetting something."

"Hm?"

"You love mom too." Luke froze.

"Dad?"

"I do Rory, very much she's my best friend, always has been." Rory smiled.

"She loves you too, you know, she was a wreck when you were in the hospital."

"Because I couldn't give her coffee." Luke smirked.

"No, because she needs you, we both do, I just wish that she would tell you dad, but I think I'm the reason she won't."

"What? Rory, please don't, it's not her fault or yours, I haven't exactly said anything either—"

"But, you've tried, I know you have, she doesn't want to hear it though, she doesn't want to ruin your friendship, she's scared because she cares about you and me so much, and she doesn't want her bad relationship record to screw it up."

"Ya know kid, your too smart for your own good."

"I have to be, I'm going to Harvard."

"Yes you are." This sweet conversation was interrupted with a knock at the door.

Rory got up, went to the door and opened it, a big brown bag with legs appeared. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory, I'm behind the bag," she said and set it on the floor.

"What is all this stuff?"

"This is your lunch."

"Cool, Um, the kitchen table is clean, do you need help with that?" Sookie almost dropped it, that was Rory's cue

She helped Sookie carry everything into the kitchen. "Hey Luke, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, what did you do to your hand?" He questioned, noticing the bandage.

"Oh, it's nothing." The chef waved off. "I'm gonna go start lunch, call if you guys need anything."

"Kay." Rory said.

"Hey, how 'bout we watch that movie now?" Rory asked, hoping Luke would agree.

"Sure kiddo."

_Later…After Lunch…_

Rory told Luke and Sookie she was going to study in her room, and she was going to but she had already looked over these notes dozens of times in the past two weeks, everything was so easy for her at Stars Hollow High. She decided to catch up on her reading, she took out the first book she saw on her shelf, _Oliver Twist_. She had read it so many times before, that she lost count, most of her books were at her dad's apartment right now, so she settled for this, after all, it was one of her favorites, not to mention a classic.

She was opening to the first page when her pager went off. _Can you meet me at the gazebo?? –Lane _

Lane must have figured something out about the project thing. Rory grabbed a light jacket, then walked into the living room to find her dad and Sookie arguing about some type of sauce that she had never heard of.

"Dad can I go meet Lane?"

"Yeah, just be back before dark, have fun."

"Thanks, see you guys later." She stopped remembering something.

"You okay Rory?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot something in my room."

She walked back in and picked up her new phone for her bedroom. "Please pick up."

"Hello, Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Mom, Sookie is here with dad, can I please please go to meet Lane?" she started, "I know you told me to keep an eye on him."

"Sookie is there? Yeah, I guess you can go, just be back before dark."

"That's what dad said, okay thanks mom, bye!"

"Bye sweetie, I'll be home in a few hours."

They hung up.

Rory walked back out, Luke and Sookie were still arguing. "No, I have perfected my lasagna Sookie, you have to add a certain amount of—"

"Lucas, I know you run the most popular diner in town, but I cook at one of the best Inn's in Connecticut…I'm a gourmet chef, so don't tell me how to make lasagna because—"

"Guys, I'm leaving now…have fun." Rory rushed out of there as fast she could, and raced to Town Square.

Luke and Sookie argued for a few more minutes, before Luke had finally let her win, not wanting to argue about it anymore.

"So…how is your leg?" Sookie asked, realizing how awkward this was, Luke and Sookie, alone in house…kind of bizarre, but she shook it off, not wanting to hurt her head.

"It's fine."

"Good." She smiled, "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks."

"Hey Luke, if you don't mind me asking…" she trailed, this got Luke's attention.

"What is it Sookie?" He asked curious, but he was pretty sure he knew where this was heading.

"You and Lorelai…"

_Was that supposed to be a question?_ Luke asked himself.

"Anything goin' on?" She asked, a smile appearing on her lips.

Luke blushed.

"Oh there is!! Isn't there?" Sookie gushed.

Luke shook his head slowly, and Sookie's face fell. "I just thought, I mean you went out to the movies, and lately she's been all secretive, usually she tells me everything she tells you."

"I don't know why she's being secretive, but no, nothing is going on…yet."

"Oh!!" her eyes bugged out, and she got in his face, "I knew it!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"As if you can't see it, she's into you, you've loved her forever, it's about damn time she realized it, I'm so glad she's finally opened her eyes, you've always been there Luke, it's perfect, now you can just be together."

Luke shook his head, "It's not that simple, I was talking to Rory earlier, she says she doesn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You guys are perfect together though, you bring out the best in each other."

"Thanks Sookie, it means a lot that you think like that, it really does."

Sookie smiled, "So when?"

"What?"

"When are you gonna tell her?" She was getting eager.

"At the right time."

"When is the right time?"

"I don't know."

"Soon?" He shrugged.

"I just think it would be perfect, and Rory has always dreamed about you guys being together, we all have."

"That's Stars Hollow, no one can keep to themselves…figures, you have to promise you won't say anything, to her especially."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good."

"So soon?"

Luke let out a sigh, "Soon."

_Gazebo…_

"Hey Lane." Rory waved as she got closer to her best friend, not realizing there was someone with her.

"Hey Rory, this is the new guy in town." Rory's jaw dropped when she saw him.

"Hi Um…" She didn't know his name.

"Marty." The boy finished.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
